This invention relates to a dumpling package, in which a perforation is provided for easily tearing-open and removing a packaging unit, and more particularly to a dumpling envelopment produced according to the tubular bag process.
The packaging of food products in water-permeable, boilable containers, which are removed only after boiling and largely determine the shape of the ready-boiled food product, is already known from German patent No. 1,049,685, German patent No. 1,251,639, German Offenlegungsschrift 1,936,465, Austrian patent No. 248,845 as well as from German Gebrauchsmuster (petty patent) 69 4,9704. Moreover, thus packaged food products are already available on the market.
Of the above-indicated publications, only Austrian patent No. 248,845 and German Gebrauchsmuster 6,9 49,704 relate to packaging containers alone; suggestions for opening the packaging envelopment are also made therein. Austrian patent No. 248,845 describes a dumpling envelopment designed as bursting envelopment, thus bursts at a certain swelling pressure, whereas German Gebrauchsmuster 6,949,704 suggests a perforation arranged around the equator of the dumpling envelopment for facilitating opening.
It has become evident that arranging the perforation according to the suggestion of German Gebrauchsmuster 6,949,704 in dumpling envelopments of the tubular bag type involves drawbacks. Dumplings when being boiled produce a certain swelling pressure entailing substantial adherence of the dumpling to the perforated envelopment. Now if the perforation for tearing-open is disposed on the dumpling equator, the frictional resistance between filling material and envelopment will also have to be overcome in addition to the tearing-open resistance. Pulling strain in the direction of the pole seams will still additionally increase the pressure on the filling material possibly resulting in deformation of the dumpling.
It is the object of this invention to provide a dumpling envelopment having a perforation arrangement ensuring easy and convenient opening of such dumpling envelopments without the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This object is solved in connection with packaging materials having smooth surface by a circular perforation in the dumpling envelopment, said perforation being arranged at a spacing from the equator, whereas in the case of packaging materials having rough surface the dumpling envelopment is provided with a spiral perforation, with the perforation not being executed in one spiral operation (course) up to the two poles.
For example, polyethylene and polyethylene composite foils are suited as packaging materials having smooth surface. The circular perforation provided therein is preferably arranged at a spacing, which corresponds to half the distance between equator and pole of the dumpling.
Teabag paper and fleece foils are named as packaging materials having rough surfce. In the case of these materials, in which the dumpling will not slide out of the tubular envelopment as easily as in the case of smooth materials, the perforation preferably ends at a spacing from the poles, which corresponds to half the spacing between equator and pole.